


AM

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another midnight rolls around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AM

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first posted January 9, 2007.

Charlie lay watching the clock with Don's arm slung over his chest. He could tell Don was awake, but neither of them was moving.

11:59 became 12:00.

Charlie held his breath, but Don's chest continued to rise and fall against his back, and Don's arm didn't move.

12:01.

"Don."

"Hmm?"

Charlie wondered if maybe Don hadn't been awake after all; but that would be telling itself.

"Don, technically, I've stayed until morning now."

Charlie felt a silent laugh on the back of his neck, and smiled as Don's arm tightened around him.

"Then I guess you might as well stay."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] AM / written by Dira Sudis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640400) by [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose)




End file.
